


how can you be so pretty, baby?

by nanamilks



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys in Skirts, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tennis, confident jisung, hentai reference bc this was actually super self-indulgent, kind of... they've been fucking but they're not like a thing, team captain minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: If he doesn't look at Jisung, Minho thinks practice is going well tonight. The team is getting through all of their drills with minimal griping and they've used up some of their childish energy giving their all in the games Minho poses.If he does look at Jisung, though, then Minho thinks this might be the worst practice of his life.(minho and jisung made a bet that jisung would have to wear a skirt if he lost their match. today, jisung follows through)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020025
Comments: 13
Kudos: 314





	how can you be so pretty, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by little blonde tennis player jisung from the stay in playground photobook ♡

Minho's eyes follow the ball as it soars over the net, quickly intercepted by a bored Chanhee and hit back to Felix who misses although he dives for it with all he's got. The boys on the bleachers burst into laughter at his antics and Chanhee can't help but laugh, too, waving his racket at him and yelling at him to stop messing around. With practice running just near ten minutes behind, messing around is all they can really do. They wouldn't normally wait around for Jisung — he rarely ever shows up on time — but today's different. He has something to deliver that they've been anticipating all week.

"You think he's gonna do it?" Hongjoong asks, leaning against the post of the net closest to where the team has been lazing, all of them casting glances toward the gymnasium doors every so often. No one could be watching as expectantly as one Lee Minho, however; he's the one who'd proposed the bet in the first place and if Jisung follows through, he’ll be floored.

"He won't," Minho shakes his head, lips curling into an errant grin. "He's too much of a sore loser. Probably won't even show up."

Hyunjin laughs, struck by the memory of an especially outraged Jisung who'd lost their friendly little singles match last practice, having been paired up with Minho whose inability to be humble in his winnings made the loss so much worse. Hyunjin picks up his own racket so that he can chuck it across the court like Jisung had, mocking the way he'd turned to Minho and yelled like a slighted anime character, " _you cheat every time!_ "

The rest of the team erupt into laughter that Minho knows is all just harmless jokes. If he thought for a moment that they were genuinely making fun of Jisung, especially while he's not even around to defend himself, he'd end it in a heartbeat not just as team captain, but as the team's resident Jisung simp. It's not like Jisung wouldn't be clowning some other teammate if he weren't the butt of it.

In all of their laughing, no one seems to notice the doors have opened until they're swinging shut, the heavy thud breaking them up. Those with their backs to the school turn around, and the boys on the bleachers straighten up and crane their necks to see.

"No fucking way," Jaemin exclaims, face lighting up in amusement. The smile he takes on seems to spread across all of the boys who start yelling and whistling like a pack of teenagers seeing tits for the very first time. Minho, though, is essentially a deer in headlights. If his eyes were any wider, they might fall right out.

Jisung stops at the top of the concrete stairs and holds his racket like a gun, cocking it and shooting an imaginary bullet at his teammates who obediently pretend to be shot through the chest in the midst of their excitement. When he goes to hop down the few steps it takes to get to the ground, the little white tennis skirt he's wearing flows up with each one. Minho doesn't even know what to fixate on first.

"Hey, fuckers," Jisung calls as he starts bounding across the court to get to them, jumping and twirling in clumsy circles, egging on the cheers and wolf whistles they toss at him. Every time the skirt moves, the tiny white safety shorts he's wearing beneath it say hello, just barely cupping his ass. "You thought I wouldn't do it!"

Minho can't find the strength to get up and dogpile him with everyone else. He feels stuck to his seat, a bit lightheaded, like he's in the twilight zone. When he'd made the bet with Jisung knowing fully well that the younger would lose, he'd never actually expected him to follow through with it. It was a tactic to get him to play harder, and maybe a little to be a shithead. Mostly to be a shithead.

So, seeing him standing there in the skirt Minho had wagered him to wear to their next practice should he lose has him speechless. His takes him in from head to toe — windswept blonde hair and blinding smile as he accepts praises and lewd little wisecracks from his teammates, baby blue sweater vest and white polo tucked in and highlighting his teeny waist, the fucking _skirt_ and the long expanse of his honey-dipped, hairless legs. Jisung shaving his legs isn't out of the ordinary, but the way that they look against the clean white pleats is beyond comparison. Minho trains his gaze on his matching white sneakers and ankle socks and tries to breathe.

The sound of his name snaps him out of the spiral he's fallen into. He finds that it came from Jisung himself, the younger watching him with this lethal mix of pride and spite in his grin. He's pointing his racket at Minho to further get his attention and everyone else is looking at him, too. "Aren't you gonna tell me how pretty I look?"

Minho blinks. They're all looking at him expectantly because, right, this was all _his_ doing. Surely he must be shocked that Jisung followed through, their faces suggest. 

They have no idea.

"Aw, look what you did, Jisung," Beomgyu teases, shaking Minho by the shoulders. "You've got him lovestruck."

Minho grabs his own racket from beside his feet and stands up, readying it to swing at Beomgyu and whoever else wants to provoke him. Everyone's roaring with stupid, boyish laughter again and the smile on Jisung's face as he laughs with them isn't any help. He threatens Jisung with a swing, too, but the younger just giggles and chides, "you wanna kiss me so bad."

The captain allows them another moment of mischief only because he's frozen in a stare down with Jisung, squinting his eyes at him challengingly although his cheeks are burning and the shells of his ears are, too. The shit-eating look on Jisung's face is unwavering, and his knowing little eyebrow wiggle sets something off in Minho. Even though this is all his own fault, Jisung's going to pay for what he's doing to his heart — and his dick.

"Come on, stop fucking around," he shouts, eyes still on Jisung as he walks to the net. "We've already wasted too much time. I'll keep you clowns here all night if that's what you want."

The resounding groans as everyone heads to the court to get ready for drills go in one of Minho's ears and out the other. He watches as Jisung turns on his heel and skips his way to the other side of the net, the motion kicking up his skirt all along the way. Minho has to roll his eyes.

If he doesn't look at Jisung, Minho thinks practice is going well tonight. They're getting through all of their drills with minimal griping and they've used up some of their childish energy giving their all in the games Minho poses. If he _does_ look at Jisung, though, then Minho thinks this might be the worst practice of his life.

It's like he's finding every possible reason to have to dive here and jump there, be the one to go and fetch the ball wherever it bounces off to just so he can bend over at an angle that leaves nothing to the imagination. Minho ends up sending a serve that hits him square in the stomach and it's only kind of an accident.

By the time practice comes to an end, Minho's more exhausted from deflecting Jisung's stunts than he is from the training itself. He heads to the bleachers with the rest of the boys and grabs his water bottle, taking a long drink as his teammates chat and pack up to leave for the night. He tries not to pay any mind as Jisung sidles up beside him to sip from his own water.

"Good effort today. Back on Saturday at four," Minho dismisses the team. He waves them off and watches them leave in pairs and trios until the big doors close and all that's left is he and Jisung.

Minho looks to his right where the younger is sitting, feet propped up on the bleacher below him with his skinny legs knocking together idly while he checks his phone. The captain takes the opportunity to check him out as if he hasn't been all night, admiring the way the lights around the perimeter of the court tone his skin a pretty shade of bronze. He can't keep his eyes from following the smooth line of his legs up to the hem of his skirt that's barely covering him with the way he's sitting, exposing his safety shorts.

"A picture would last longer," Jisung startles him, looking up from his phone and grinning. "Take one for me?"

Minho quirks an eyebrow at him, sure that he's just teasing until he holds his phone out to him, camera pulled up. He's too slow to take it and Jisung insistently pushes it into his hand, getting up and climbing a couple more bleachers until he's higher up than Minho. He looks back at Minho to make sure he's ready, and then he sits on his knees on the metal with his back to him, leaning forward against the bleacher above so that his ass is on full display where his skirt fails to cover. The shorts beneath it are only covering half of his ass, fabric clinging and tucked between his cheeks. Jisung waits until he hears the click of the camera, and then reaches back to lift his skirt even higher.

"You're gonna be the fucking death of me," Minho shakes his head, snapping another photo. Jisung giggles, spreading his knees and arching his back. When Minho gets that picture, Jisung turns over to sit properly, spreading his legs again but holding the skirt down like the tease he always is.

"Aren't you the one that asked for this?" Jisung waits for the click and then stands to hop back down toward Minho, stopping on the bleacher just before the one he's standing on, looking down at him with mirth in his eyes. He takes his phone back and wraps his arms around Minho's neck, pleased by their current height difference. "You really didn't think I'd do it."

Minho's hands come to rest on Jisung's hips, fingers playing with the pleats of the skirt. He smiles, still in disbelief that this is real and right in front of him. "I really didn't. None of us did."

Jisung leans his forehead against Minho's and shakes his head mischievously. "Felix knew. He helped me pick it out."

Minho groans. How long has he had this? What other options did he try on? Did he buy any more?

Jisung scratches lightly at Minho's scalp, lowering his voice. "I look pretty, right?"

" _So_ pretty." Minho lets his hands slide to Jisung's ass, cupping it through the fabric and squeezing. He presses a soft kiss to Jisung's mouth, finally, and murmurs, "how can you look so pretty, baby?"

Jisung cups his jaw. "Because the captain asked me to."

Minho groans again, pulling Jisung's body flush against his and reveling in the big, gummy smile it produces. He's never seen nor met anyone cuter.

Jisung leads him down the bleachers when it starts to get too dark and too cold, his poor bare legs probably starting to shiver. They grab their equipment and walk with laced hands across the court, Minho holding the door for him and smacking the blonde's ass on the way in.

They don't make it too far down the hallway before Jisung stops in front of a door labelled 'storage C' with his lip between his teeth, letting go of Minho's hand so he can grip the doorknob. "I have to put something away."

Minho smirks knowingly, glancing down the hallway. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhm," Jisung opens the door and tugs Minho inside, getting him up against it once they're in. He drops his stuff and Minho does too, adhering to each other once more. "Your cock in this ass."

Neither can help laughing at that before dissolving into hot and heavy kisses in the dark. Minho reaches out blindly to flip on the lights because if they're going to do this, especially while Jisung looks like _that_ , he needs to see him.

Minutes pass in a steamy, extraordinarily horny blur and soon enough Minho has Jisung bent over a rack of yoga mats with one leg propped up, safety shorts on the ground. It had been another surprise to find the cute, basic little white panties he was hiding beneath them; he's got them pulled to the side while Minho drives three fingers in and out of him, tennis skirt pushed up to his lower back like something straight out of his sports hentai dreams. The adorable, squeal-y noises Jisung keeps making don't help.

"You're too much," Minho says into the skin of Jisung's neck, tonguing over the hickey he just made. "Fuck, are you ready?"

"Yes, baby," Jisung grinds back against Minho's hand, encouraging Minho to curl his fingers to rub against his prostate. The sweetest, highest noise leaves him. "Give it to me."

Minho wraps his messy hand around his cock to slick up the condom and guides himself into Jisung, pushing in slowly and extracting whimper after whimper from his teammate. The younger grips one of the rack's metal bars with white knuckles, his other hand coming to rest behind Minho's neck since they're still pressed so tightly together. They try to keep quiet in the silence of the closet should any students or staff be lingering in the halls, but the faster that Minho moves, the harder it is for Jisung.

" _Ah_ , fuck, M-Minho," he gasps, moans growing louder and higher. "Like that, a-ah, _captain_ —"

The noise that leaves Minho is more of a growl than anything. He threads his fingers into Jisung's blonde hair and pulls, pressing his lips to his ear. "Say that again?"

" _Captain_ , fuck me captain, feels so fucking good," Jisung dips his hand into his underwear to stroke himself in time with Minho's rapid thrusts. "G-Gonna make me come..."

"Yeah? Gonna make a mess of your cute little skirt?"

Jisung nods quickly, crying out louder than Minho can allow. He claps his hand over Jisung's mouth to quiet him, plunging his cock in and out faster as the heat in his gut burns hotter. Jisung's still trying to shout although Minho's palm is muffling it, breathing heavily through his nose.

"You want someone to hear you, baby? You want them to come in here and see me fucking you in this closet, right?" Minho's rhythm starts staggering and he has to smother his own groans with the material of Jisung's sweater vest. "Bent over for me like a little slut? Yeah?"

With a long, sharp whine, Jisung comes in a hot spill that glazes over his hand, his underwear, and the inside of his skirt. He tightens so nicely around Minho's cock as the older fucks him through it, and then Minho's filling the condom, buried deep inside of Jisung in a vice grip. Minho's body sags against Jisung's, pressing featherlight kisses to his shoulder.

He runs his fingertips over the pleats for the thousandth time tonight, curling his fingers into the material. "I like this. This was a good purchase."

Jisung laughs weakly, absolutely spent. "Agreed."

"Practice on Saturday," Jisung says as they walk from their university's gym to the parking lot out front, "I want a rematch. You lose, _you're_ in the skirt. Deal?"

Minho snorts, parting to walk to his car on the other side of the lot. "My legs would look amazing. Too bad you'll never see it." He smirks over his shoulder and tips his head back in a laugh as Jisung threatens to beat him with his racket yet again, even from so far away.

Maybe he could throw the match. Jisung won't know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE) a couple of weeks ago! catch me there for sneak peeks, threads, and more drabbles before they're posted here~ ♡


End file.
